How The Scarecrow Stole Christmas
by B. G. Kuro
Summary: The great Scarecrow gets himself into a tangle of trouble during the holiday season while thoughts of a certain housewife from Arlington distract him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How the Scarecrow Stole Christmas

Author: B. G. Kuro

Rating: T for some colorful metaphors and mature situations.

Disclaimer: **Scarecrow ****and**** Mrs.****King** and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. **How ****The**** Grinch ****Stole**** Christmas** is property of Dr. Seuss Properties TM, Dr. Seuss Enterprises L.P. and Warner Bros Home Video. There are also some references to, so I gladly credit one of my favorite writers in the galaxy, Joss Whedon for his brilliant series, **Firefly**, although I do believe 20th Century Fox also owns a chunk of the series, but not the movie, **Serenity**. No copyright infringement on any of this is intended. I only wish to keep alive these wonderful characters from my teen years. My original characters belong to me.

Credits: For **Scarecrow**** and ****Mrs.****King** there are references made and/or quotes cited from Season 1 episodes "The First Time" written by Eugenie Ross-Leming and Brad Buckner and directed by Rod Holcomb; "The Mole" written by Eugenie Ross-Leming and Brad Buckner and directed by Russ Mayberry; and the Season 4 episode "Stemwinder" written by Eugenie Ross-Leming and Brad Buckner and directed by Burt Brinckerhoff. For **Firefly** there are subtle and not-so-subtle references made and/or quotes cited from "Our Mrs. Reynolds", written by Joss Whedon and directed by Vondie Curtis Hall; and "Trash", written by Jose Molina and Ben Edlund and directed by Vern Gillum. **The ****Christmas ****Song** was composed by Mel Tormé and Bob Wells and was originally performed by the Nat King Cole Trio.

Timeframe: The story takes place during Season Two, where there would have been a Christmas episode if they had made one that year. This stays greatly within canon, but a little AU'ish in some spots, too.

Summary: The great Scarecrow gets himself into a tangle of trouble during the holiday season while thoughts of a certain housewife from Arlington distract him.

Archiving: with permission please. (Hope you like it!)

Feedback: Yeah sure – but please be gentle. Flames are for romantic purposes like fireplaces and candles.

Author Notes: This is the first fan fiction that I have written as an adult and the first since there has been an internet - so one could say it's been a while! Although I am no stranger to writing, as it is required for several aspects of my life, the creative kind has been put on the back burner until recently. It has been a real pleasure writing for these characters and I thank the wonderful actors, writers and directors who breathed life into them from 1983 to 1987. Also, special thanks go out to my husband for his exemplary proofreading skills and beta-ing. He devotedly watched every single SMK episode with me and was an invaluable sounding board. Also to my Chinese friends for their knowledge of Chinese medicine and cuisine – of which I have enjoyed their benefits for over the past three decades. For fictional purposes I have expanded DC Chinatown to its original range from the 1930's. The businesses represented are fictitious. Any resemblance to a current establishment is purely coincidental. Finally thanks go to the wonderful members of my 'Scarecrow and Mrs. King' online community. Their encouragement and continued support fueled my bravery and is greatly appreciated.

Chinese Food Notes: Most of the food referred to in this story is common knowledge or is explained within the context of this story. One such comestible that bears further description is baijiu and is in my humble opinion, about the best that the Chinese offer in adult beverages. Baijiu translates to "white liquor" and is distilled predominately from sorghum. It comes in many varieties and the knowledgeable will tell you which kind to have with whatever food you are consuming. Now, on to the story and Happy Holidays everyone!

Monday December 24th - Christmas Late Eve 1984

Lee Stetson flew toward the Kutz Bridge as fast as his trusty silver Corvette would carry him. He was dressed in full-on Santa with a Christmas tree stuffed in the back seat area and was threatening to fall out before he reached his destination. He had hoped to be able to toss the thing off the bridge and into the tidal basin before all hell broke loose. He glared at the fir and spat, "You've ruined my date with Jenni, you damned…" he struggled for an appropriate name but could only come up with "…conifer! Yeah, that's what you are - a DAMNED CONIFER! The sooner you go for a swim the sooner I can have my Scotch – which thanks to you is the ONLY thing that's gonna keep me warm tonight!" The tree responded to the great Scarecrow's tirade by slipping further out the window and dropping a Rudolph ornament on the road. He drew a sharp intake of breath anticipating an explosion. When it didn't happen he addressed the tree once again by yelling "Oh yeah, sure, just be that way! All you have to do is put up with me for another 500 feet, and then we can kiss and part company forever, PAL!" God he HATED Christmas…

78 Hours Earlier

Duck Friday had recently become a tradition for Lee Stetson. He parked on the corner of 6th and H Streets Northwest right in front of The Four Seasons restaurant and bounded out of the car anticipating purchasing and then devouring the succulent specialty. The Four Seasons made the best roast duck in all of Chinatown, let alone the greater DC area, and the restaurant still managed to thrive while the rest of the neighborhood diminished. His "family member" Martin Lee had told Scarecrow about his sister Rachel Lee-Wu's duck over two months ago. Initially Lee thought he was doing his friend a favor by patronizing the restaurant. After all, Martin had saved his butt on many an Agency case with his information-gathering skills and was a fiercely loyal friend. After his first bite of the crackling skin he realized that Martin wasn't exaggerating and that prompted Lee to become a regular. One Friday, Rachel recommended that Lee also should order the bitter melon with black bean sauce and steamed rice to accompany the main entrée. He was happy to oblige and that was how the Duck Friday tradition was born. He always did takeout - that way he could have the opportunity of enjoying the peace of his apartment alone or sharing his duck with that special someone du jour. Chuckling slightly on his way to the counter, he thought about how Amanda would approve of him eating his vegetables. Well, he came close: bitter melon was really a fruit, but it was good for him as well as delicious. When did he start caring about Amanda's approval, he wondered? As he pondered this development further he was pulled from his reverie by his friend's voice.

"Lee, I gotta talk to you. Didn't you get my message at the Agency?"

"No, but I've been out most of the afternoon." Lee saw his friend's face covered with worry. "You're not whistling my song, Marty. Things must really be bad." Lee was the only one who was allowed to call him that. Everyone else called his friend Martin. He let Lee call him Marty because he always whistled the song "If I Only Had a Brain" whenever he saw Lee walk in the door of the restaurant.

"Meet me in the back alley," Martin instructed. Lee took the route from the front door and joined him moments later.

"What's –"

"Sshhh." Martin put his finger to his lips. "We have to speak quietly. I don't want to worry my sister."

"OK, OK Marty." Lee lowered his voice then asked, "What's going on?"

"Lee, I think I've gotten in way over my head this time. The Triangles have pushed their way into this neighborhood. I worry about my family and want all of us to move out to the suburbs, but my sister's stubborn. She keeps saying this was Grandfather's place and we need to honor him by taking back our neighborhood." He paused, trying to calm himself.

'Keep talking" Lee encouraged. He was saddened to hear that this new branch of Chinese mafia had made it to DC Chinatown. They'd been discovered only several months ago by the Agency and had already become labeled a severe threat to national security due to their ability to steal and then trade anything and everything to the highest bidder. Lately they had been dealing in drugs to generate quick cash flow.

"Well, I said I'd help her. This was before I realized the clout behind what I was dealing with. At first I thought it was a bunch of teenage punks trying to vandalize stuff, you know – a few of those disenfranchised Generation X BS'ers. But then I realized these were just pilot fish sent out by the Triangles to sniff out the resistance of the business owners. They want to take over this part of town and make every shop owner pay money for their "protection". Well, the Triangles were really surprised when most of us united and decided to fight back against their thugs."

"Yeah I bet they were," Lee said sarcastically, "but what's got you so spooked?"

"Last week I found a note in my sister's living room."

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, right here." Martin pulled a rumpled Christmas card from his pocket and handed it to Lee. It read:

_Submit or foliage will fly like Santa's reindeer. Merry Christmas!_

"What the hell do you think this means?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, Lee." Martin hesitated wrestling with his thoughts, but decided to continue. "Look man, I really need your help. Rachel doesn't even know about this latest twist in the plot and I don't ever want her to. My whole family lives right above here and they just snuck in there without anyone knowing and put that note right on Grandpa's old chair. Who knows what else they're going to do? I need the Agency involved so we can keep them safe and wrap this up for good."

"I want to help," Lee declared, emphasizing the "I", "but I don't think we have enough evidence to involve my colleagues." Scarecrow was no stranger to bending the rules, but even he admitted to himself that it would be foolish to go this one alone without backup. 'Amanda would really be amazed at me' he realized. Martin again brought him out of his thoughts about her.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, so I thought ahead. I dug up some serious dirt on them last night with a tip from one of my own "family".

"You've got 'family', too?" Lee asked a little in wonder.

'"Hey, your backup has to have a backup - it's just good policy."

"I'm all for built in redundancy. Anyway, go on."

"They have a warehouse chock full of cocaine, opium and a few other stocking stuffers a few blocks from here. I figured a potential drug bust is always good for getting the government involved, right?"

"That's a real thoughtful present you want to give us," Lee said expelling his breath and admiring the bravery of his friend, "but what have you got that can place those naughty elves at the scene?"

"Well Scarecrow, last night I took some fine photos with my Nikon Nikkormat that place Jackie Chu and entourage going in there empty and coming out full, if you know what I mean."

"Jackie Chu! We've been trying to nail him for months now. I think that'll be more than enough gravel to involve the Agency. Great work, Marty! I'm just sorry you had to come up with the goods under duress."

"I seem to do my best work under pressure" Martin sighed.

Lee clapped him on the shoulder as they both went back inside the restaurant. "Well, thanks to you, my friend, this is going to be one exciting holiday season. I can even justify going on the active duty roster this Christmas Eve!" Lee displayed a spectacular smile.

'You're like the Grinch, man" Martin quipped.

"Just give me my roast beast and the evidence so I can get the hell out of here. I want to set up some real protection for your family and fill Billy in on what's going down."

Martin disappeared into the kitchen and then returned with the pictures and Lee's takeout. "Thanks again, Lee. I feel better already." Lee handed him a few bills, but Martin waved them away. "On the house – it's the least I can do."

"Thanks and don't worry, Marty. We'll get these guys - faster than Donner and Blitzen can fly the fat man's sleigh." Martin groaned and pushed his friend out the door.

Half an hour later at the Agency

Lee paced in Billy's office giving him the low down. Billy waved him to stop as he took some Tums and then commented "Martin seems to have really blown this sect of the Triangles out of the water. This is surprising considering his isn't a trained operative."

"He's desperate to save his family. It kind of motivates a man," Lee said, earnestly. He hadn't revealed to Billy that Martin was his "family member" and that he was connected. A spy always needed to keep a few aces in his pocket for emergencies, even if it meant keeping secrets from a superior and close friend.

Deciding not to push the point further, Billy asked, "You have any idea what that note means?"

"No. I sent it to Crypto just in case, but I didn't recognize it as any known code that's out there. I think it's some kind of sick riddle," Lee admitted.

"I've got a team stationed near Mrs. Wu's building as of 15 minutes ago, but we didn't tell her. I know you said Martin didn't want his sister to know about this."

"Thanks, Billy," said Lee gratefully.

"I've got another team checking out the Triangles supposed haunts including the warehouse Martin mentioned. Your friend has quite a good network at his fingertips. I wish we we'd known about them from the beginning."

"Never underestimate the power of small business owners" Lee said mysteriously and waggling his eyebrows.

With that, Billy waved Lee out of his office. "Go eat your duck, Scarecrow. Surely it's cold by now."

"It is, but I can heat it up to perfection in the oven" Lee's lips smacked in satisfaction. "See you next week, Billy. Don't forget to put me on the active duty roster for Christmas Eve." Scarecrow once again flashed his brilliant smile, feeling very proud of himself for dodging the Christmas party bullet. Surely this Triangles business overrode his previous commitment.

"Don't be so smug, Scarecrow. You still have to attend the staff holiday party, so you can, you know, do your thing." Billy's smile now equaled the brilliance of his top agent's.

"Bil-ly" Lee whined. His hopes faded as he realized his section chief was not going to let him get out of the thing he was supposed to do.

"You know you have to go through with this - Santa Baby!"

"What if I'm called into the field?" Lee's lips held a hard line. "Stranger things have happened. We shouldn't take the risk. It's my duty to uphold the safety of this country." 'Yeah, that would get him.'

"Nice try, but I have a feeling you'll be able to both fulfill your obligation and your duty. You're excellent at multi-tasking, Scarecrow. " Billy wasn't budging.

"Damn." Defeated, Lee sent him a paint-melting glare while he vacated his office as Billy laughed out loud in his jolly baritone.

The "obligation" that Lee had tried to get out of was wearing a Santa suit. Last holiday season Billy had lost a bet on a Redskins game with the Covert Ops guys on the sixth floor. As a result Billy had to wear a Santa suit at the Agency Christmas party. They loved razzing Billy so much with the Santa Suit that they decided to make a tradition out of it. So this year, as a practical joke, they held an honorary drawing for Billy's section that no one knew about. The lucky winner would then be bestowed with The Red Suit. This year the winner was Lee. The thought of the great Scarecrow dressed in Saint Nick's finest kept Billy in stitches for the next few minutes and promised to keep him in a good mood all weekend. "Ah, Stetson," Billy sputtered through his chuckles "you're gonna be as charming as an eel in that thing." And with that thought his laughter increased to almost suffocating, eye tearing quality. Francine stopped a moment to look at her boss through the blinds of his office window with penetrating concern. He paused, briefly, noting her presence, then continued where he had left off. 'The pressure is finally getting to him,' she concluded gravely, and continued past his office with a quickened pace.

Sunday, December 23rd - late morning

Lee woke to the sound of his doorbell. As the pain from the offending sound eased, visions of Jenni still clung to the fragments of his memory. He smiled a devilish smile. They had met at the dance club last night and ended up at his apartment – quelle surprise. She enjoyed herself so much that she wanted to see him one more time before she flew out on Christmas morning. A stewardess's life was always so transitory and convenient for him, he mused. The only mutually agreeable time was after midnight on Christmas morning when he got off duty. She would meet him at his apartment at 12:30; he could give her a little cheer and then send her off to into the wild blue yonder in the wee hours the morning. As titillating as she was, he was glad that his yearly tradition was still intact - to spend this splendidly crappy day as he always had during his adult life, by himself, with the exception of his special guacamole and a chilled bottle of Dom Perignon '73 to keep him company...that reminded him, he needed to pick up those ingredients today…also, he could work a little more on trying to figure out what the hell that note meant, the one that was found in the Lee family's living room…flying foliage…what kind of twisted mind comes up with this stuff, writes it on a Christmas card and then…

The doorbell repeated itself and jarred Lee out of his hangover induced mental ramblings. Quickly he threw on his robe, made sure his hair wasn't too mussed and then opened the door. There, before him, stood the greatest rambler of all – Amanda King. At the sight of her he felt a little ashamed. Jenni was long gone, but he always felt awkward when Amanda caught him in the aftermath. This had happened a few times this year and it always made him feel like a heel. Like it or not, she was becoming a good friend and because she was so kind and thoughtful of him, he felt a need not to, well, rub her face in it. Amanda was a class act. It just didn't seem right.

But there he was greeting her once again in a state of disarray, hopefully not reeking too much of tobacco smoke and cheap perfume.

"Hello" she said as pink rose in her cheeks when she saw him in nothing but that cursed bathrobe with "Lee" embroidered on it.

"Hi, Amanda. What brings you here today on your day off?" Lee asked trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Everything sounded so loud right now.

"Well," she said shyly, "I thought I might not see you at the Agency Christmas party tomorrow, I know how you had hoped not to attend it this year, so I thought I would bring you your gift and some Christmas cookies today. I guess I should have called first, but I was sure 11:30 wasn't going to be too early and unfortunately I didn't have another time to come over because the boys, mother and I are going to a round of neighborhood parties the first one starting at 2 O'clock today. I never do seem to time these things right, do I?" She finally stopped to breathe.

Lee cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. 'No Stetson, you're not a heel, you're a Grade A Jackass.' "I'm sorry, Amanda. Please come in," he said while stepping aside. "As it so happens, I will be at the party, but that's a long story I don't want to go into at the moment," he said, sourly.

When she saw the frown on his face she took it as a sign to give him his space. "I think I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow, then." She smiled what she hoped was a cheerful smile and turned to leave.

His face softened then. He realized he was taking out his disgust on Amanda and that wasn't right. "No, don't go. You've made the trip all the way from Arlington. Just let me take a quick shower and throw on some clothes. I'll put on a pot of coffee first and we can enjoy your cookies – they'll be my breakfast! I know that will make you happy." With that statement he flashed his patented Stetson smile and she grinned back at him shaking her head in reply. "Here let me take those." He took the packages from her hands sitting them on the coffee table and then went to hang up her coat.

As he reached for the coat hook the robe shifted exposing more of Lee's backside than she figured he'd want her to see. She caught herself staring at the well-muscled form of her partner and swallowed while quickly looking away. "Don't worry about the coffee, Lee. I'll start it. Just go take your shower." She tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice crack free. No man should ever look as good as Lee Stetson.

"Thanks Amanda." He was oblivious to her inner struggle as he closed the door to his bedroom.

She dismissed her musings as ridiculous and went into the kitchen. Her feelings towards him had evolved over the last few months from a simple crush to stronger emotions. She was still trying to sort out exactly what they were. She was certain they had become friends, but there was part of her that fantasized about being more. 'Who are you kidding, Amanda King? He'd never fall for you and probably would laugh out loud if he knew you were admiring his derrière.' She heard the shower going and almost was able to keep her mind from wondering what it was like to be his towel.

Once she put on the coffee, she wandered around his living room. Its lack of warmth communicated the loneliness her partner felt but would never speak of himself. There were no Christmas decorations and very few personal effects. The apartment was pre-furnished and sterile. Due to the nature of his job, Lee had to move once a year, which was a valid reason why he never took the time to decorate, but the truth was that he treated his living quarters with the same approach he had to the potentially intimate relationships in his life – impersonally and with no attachment. One could almost believe he was happy being the ultimate, unfeeling spy machine, but there was one effect that betrayed his persona and revealed the real Lee Stetson behind the Scarecrow façade. On his desk by the window was a picture of two elegantly dressed people – his beloved parents. They both died when Lee was only 5 years old. It was a miracle he could form friendships at all. Life with his uncle, whom he referred to as "The Colonel", was disciplined, Spartan and cold. Amanda didn't blame his uncle. He did the best he could for someone who had no experience with children, only understood military life and was a confirmed bachelor. He did his best, but in keeping such strict discipline over his nephew he nearly suffocated the tender and caring aspect of Lee's personality. Every now and then Amanda would see that side of Lee and would imagine what the sweet little boy was like before his parents died. Thankfully those gentle moments were happening with more frequency, which gave her hope for her friend's eventual happiness.

"They're dapper, aren't they?" he teased. She jumped a little, startled that she had become so engrossed in the picture of the couple in front of her.

"Yes, they are. I'm sorry, I'm being nosy." She turned towards him, her smile attempting to cover her embarrassment. He was now wearing jeans and a button down light blue shirt with sneakers.

"Naw, you're becoming a good field operative" he said softly, eyes transfixed by the happy young couple in the picture. He was standing right next to her and she wished she could hold him, but knew that would not have been the appropriate thing to do for such a private man. She was close enough to detect his scent mingled with soap. He smelled so good and his cachet was overwhelming her.

"I think the coffee's ready" Amanda said, flushed at his closeness. 'He doesn't even know what he does to me.'

'I embarrassed her with that field operative comment,' he misinterpreted. "Sit down. I'll go get it for us." He promptly went to the kitchen leaving Amanda to compose herself on the couch.

Lee brought in the coffee and a package of his own. "I got you something too," he said as he handed to her a full coffee mug. "Open yours first," he said, joining her on the couch. His mouth quirked into a little smile.

"Is it a scarf?" she teased.

"No!" he bantered.

"Smithsonian" she said out loud reading the gold label. "Lee, you spent too much" she gently chided as she took off the wrapping. Opening the box carefully, she pulled out a crystal panda ornament. "Oh, Lee, this is perfect. I know just where to put him on the tree. You shouldn't have. Thank you." She was moved by his thoughtfulness and gently kissed him on the cheek.

It was his turn to blush and he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well, since you're all grown up, I thought I'd get you a big girl panda. You can still sleep with your life sized stuffed one, in case you need to cuddle and stay warm." Covering for his embarrassment, he grinned wickedly and winked at her.

"Oh you!" she swatted his arm chuckling. "Here, open yours, now." She handed him a little box while displaying a radiant smile.

"WM Fox & Co. Amanda, you spent too much" he said almost reverently reading the lettering on the gift box. How did she know this was his favorite haberdashery in DC? She never stopped surprising him. He looked into her eyes and almost got lost in their expression of complete kindness. He gave her arm a little squeeze, tugged at the red bow and removed the box top. Sitting on top of the velvet were two gold cufflinks in the shape of scarecrows. "These are great!" he said, and, forgetting his embarrassment from a moment before gave her a big hug. "Elegance and whimsy all in one. Thank you, Amanda." He smiled like he was ten years old.

"It was my pleasure. I just thought of you when I saw them." She dipped her head, shyly.

Speaking softly he tentatively asked, "Do you have to go, yet?" He wanted her to stay a little longer rationalizing the feeling as wishing to extend some hospitality since she drove out of her way to give him his gift and cookies. "I'd like to try out my fireplace and it's better to eat cookies with a friend. If you're hungry, I think I have something more substantial in the refrigerator." He paused, anticipating her reply.

She glanced at her watch. 'Well, it's a little before noon and I need to get back to Arlington around 1:30," she saw his face falling a little expecting her refusal, "but I guess I could stay a little while longer. Cookies are fine – I have a whole block of parties to go to this afternoon. I won't need any more food until then." His face lit up at her response. She was touched by his offer and fought against melting into his strong arms.

Realizing he was still holding her, he released his embrace and stood up more abruptly than he wanted to. He went over to the fireplace to prepare the kindling. A few minutes later there was a roaring fire and they both sat comfortably on the couch eating Amanda's delicious cookies. Their conversation was light and the time passed quickly.

As Amanda rose to go, they both thanked each other again for their presents and exchanged farewells until the next day. As the door closed, Lee leaned his back against it, surveying his apartment. Just the presence of her cookies, her gift and the fire made the place feel…he grasped for the appropriate adjective…'warm – like she is' he thought. 'She always manages to leave a little magic behind wherever she goes.' Perhaps Amanda was rubbing off on him somewhat and if she was, he wasn't quite sure how to address it. "Stop being a sap, Stetson" he groused out loud. His uncharacteristic sentimentality propelled him into action. He doused the fire then grabbed his keys and leather jacket and embarked on his quest to find the perfect ingredients for his guacamole dip.

Monday, December 24th - midnight

A black Bentley stopped on H Street Northwest in front of The Four Seasons. A deceptively respectable looking Chinese man dressed in a midnight colored business suit sat in the driver seat. Disrespectfully he aimed a remote control device at the second floor and pressed a button. He could have sent one of his minions to do the job, but that would have robbed him of the pleasure of performing this task himself. 'It was truly the little things in life that bring the most enjoyment,' he contemplated.

"In 48 hours there'll be enough roast duck for the entire neighborhood," he muttered with satisfaction at completing his goal, and then drove off into the night.

Monday, December 24th – mid morning

"Yeah!" Phillip and Jamie exclaimed as they clambered down the stairs towards the kitchen dressed in their PJ's. It was Christmas Eve in the King household and Amanda had let both of her boys sleep in since they were off from school for the holidays. The cause for their ruckus was the scent of chocolate chip pancakes their grandmother Dotty was making for all of them. Amanda allowed her to indulge them for this special occasion. After all they gave the boys healthy food most of the time - and also…Amanda really loved chocolate.

"Mother they look great!" Amanda complimented, eyeing the last pancake as Dotty placed it on the platter. Dotty always made them so the edges were crunchy. As Amanda went to the refrigerator to get the orange juice for the table she felt a tug at her sleeve.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Jamie asked urgently.

"I'm the oldest, weasel face, I should get to lick it" Phillip insulted.

"Don't call your brother names!" Amanda and Dotty chorused in unison.

"Look boys, you can share the bowl. Here." Amanda reached into the drawer and handed them both separate spoons. "I don't want any roughhousing," she cautioned "and don't spill any on the floor."

"OK mom!" Phillip and Jamie complied as they rushed over to the sink both wrestling with the batter-filled object of gustatory abandon. Amanda realized that as a rule, pancake batter was not the most delicious thing to taste, certainly not like cookie dough, but there was something about Dotty's special sweet batter that rivaled the finest cookie dough she had ever tasted.

"Amanda," Dotty said as they both began setting the table, "Dr. Simmons seemed to be quite smitten with you at the Gilstrap's party yesterday." Dotty was always trying to fix her beautiful daughter up with eligible males.

Amanda sighed at Dotty's inferred matchmaking. After she broke up with Dean the weatherman last year, Amanda was rather over stable and dependable. Mr. Simmons fit right into that category. He was a veterinarian and had a good practice in Arlington. She knew he was a caring person - all her friends with pets complimented his kindness towards them and their four-legged companions - but whenever she spoke to him or was in his presence there just wasn't any spark. Now there was a certain spy that with the smallest touch could evoke…but she interrupted that train of thought to address her mother.

"Mother, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I really don't have any feelings towards Dr. Simmons except friendship."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…" Dotty trailed off a little deflated. "It's just that I worry about you. You're a beautiful, vibrant woman and you have no social life." Amanda opened her mouth to protest, but Dotty silenced her by raising her hand. "All you do is work long hours at IFF going out of town to the most remote locations filming documentaries on crazy things like the mating habits of the educated flea. Honey, you need to live a little."

"Mo-THER" Amanda repeated with more emphasis.

"All right I'll stop for now." Dotty softened her tone. "You know I only say these things because I love you."

"I love you, too, mother," Amanda stated sincerely. "I know you only want the best for me."

"I do. And I just want to see you happy, the way your father and I were. We were soul mates and you deserve to have that kind of relationship." Dotty looked a little wistful for a moment, then recovered. Her husband had passed away when Amanda was a teenager, but she never stopped missing him, especially at this time of year.

Amanda touched her arm in comfort. "Maybe I will someday" she hoped "but right now I really am fulfilled with having two wonderful boys, a loving mother and a very satisfying career as the priorities in my life. I also love getting back my self-confidence. That's worth all the long hours…and mating habit observation." They both laughed out loud.

"I only hope she gets a chance to practice her observations first hand with some hunk some day," Dotty said, sotto voce, as she turned to call the boys to the table.

"What was that, mother?" Amanda asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, dear. Boys, come get your breakfast!" And with Dotty's announcement two balls of unbridled energy appeared at the kitchen table.

While the four of them ate their pancakes and bacon, Dotty and Amanda reviewed the plans for the day. Aunt Lillian was to arrive at the airport at noon. Dotty would get her sister in a cab and bring her back to the house. Amanda was going to put in a couple of hours at work to type up some reports and then quit at 1 O'clock for the office Christmas party. Somehow the office was able to find the funds to go all out this year. Amanda was looking forward to spending time with her superior and colleagues in a festive environment full of Christmas cheer and she couldn't wait to give out her presents and cookies. The boys were going sledding and then have a late lunch with the Swanson family down the street. The Swansons had two little boys around the age of Phillip and Jamie as well. Mrs. Swanson would look after them until Dotty returned with Aunt Lillian. Then they would have dinner around 6 PM and go caroling around the neighborhood at 7:30. It was something that Amanda decided to organize this year and five families, including the Swansons, were participating. They would end up at her house after they were done caroling to enjoy holiday treats and mulled cider in front of the fireplace before returning home to their own family plans. Then Amanda and her family would go to the midnight service at church for a change since they had the caroling party earlier in the evening. All in all, it was going to be an idyllic Christmas Eve.

Monday December 24th – late morning

Martin was on his way to the market where he was going to pick up more Kai-lan for his sister and then do a little last minute Christmas shopping at the local stores. Kai-lan was a Chinese form of broccoli and Rachel was very particular about its presentation, always having him choose the bunches that didn't have too many flower heads on them. Her recipe was simple - stir fried with fresh minced ginger and garlic - but somehow she seemed to make it taste better than anyone else he knew prepared it for him. He loved his sister and he was glad that Lee was able to provide agency protection for her and the rest of his family.

As he cut through the alley that would eventually lead to the back of the restaurant, two pairs of hands grabbed him. He struggled with the hands, but they held too firm a grip for him to break free. As he turned around to see their owners, one set of hands punched him in the stomach and then knocked him out.

As the two men dragged Martin further down the alley and into the trunk of a black Bentley, the back window rolled down revealing the same Chinese man who had been outside the restaurant the night before. "Did you make sure the scene was clean before you brought him here?" he asked one of his minions.

"Yes Mr. Chu" the smaller one said.

"Good. Let's take him back to the store and find out how the hell he was able to learn about our little pharmacy operation." The larger of the two men shut the trunk and then both joined their boss in the car. He couldn't stop scratching his arm and this annoyed his employer no end.

"Cut that out!" Jackie said. "Maybe if you bathed regularly you wouldn't get those hives."

"Sorry boss" the large man apologized and attempted not to touch his arm any further. Once he could drink his special tea he would feel better.

Jackie Chu motioned for the driver to go. None of the car's occupants noticed the little sack of herbs that had fallen on the ground partially concealed by the side of the dumpster.

Monday December 24th – a little after 1 o'clock

"Scarecrow!" Billy bellowed. "Come out, that's an order!" Billy was more play acting than serious. He was relishing the moment his senior agent would appear in Saint Nick's garb and needling him was more than half the enjoyment of this moment. He also had something up his sleeve to immortalize this moment completing the perfection of the anticipated event.

"Take a powder, Billy! I'll be out in a second." Lee was hiding in the men's room mustering up the courage to make his entrance. Withstanding interrogation by the KGB was easier that what he was about to do. Putting the Santa beard in place, he took a deep breath. 'Suck it up, Stetson. It's now or never.'

As he left the men's room his vision was assaulted with a bright flash. Billy took the Polaroid and stuffed it in his pocket, beaming.

"Don't you think you're milking this a little too much?" Lee complained.

"Nope" he replied simply. "Come on out and meet your adoring public." Billy escorted a disgruntled Scarecrow into the bullpen where he was greeted by loud cheering followed by a rousing chant of "Santa, Santa, Santa!" from most of the agents in Billy's section, the Covert Ops, Mrs. Marston and the steno pool. Mingled in the prominent chant was one "Oh_my_gosh" followed by lyrical laugher pealing from the mouth of the exclaimer.

"Ho ho hell with ya!" yelled Scarecrow over the crowd. The crowd applauded and he bowed deeply. Amanda covered her mouth, but was unsuccessful at containing her laughter. As consolation, Billy slapped a cup of hot cider into his hand. It was spiked rather liberally with rum, which Lee soon found out when he took a sip. His head jerked up looking at Billy with a surprised expression and then smiled naughtily in satisfaction. Technically he was not supposed to drink while on duty, but Billy made the exception of one drink or two at this special occasion and as payment for Lee's sufferings.

"Can I at least take off the beard?" Lee groused.

"Go ahead, Scarecrow, but the suit stays on," Billy negotiated gleefully, and then slipped away eagerly when he saw his wife, Jeannie, enter the bullpen.

"Fine!" he hollered after a retreating Billy, resigned to endure the continued torment, but then quickly adjusted his expression when Jeannie saw him and waved. He then strode toward his desk to deposit the offending facial hair into the top drawer.

At that moment a rich male voice boomed across the room and said "Hello friends!"

"Bah - Humbug!" several of the younger agents exclaimed as they rushed over to greet their mentor. Even Lee's mood improved a bit when he saw who was across the room joining the group of agents. Walter David Reilly, code-name Humbug, retired from the Agency last year around the time that fellow agent David Benson was busted for being a mole, but he was still a frequent visitor to the office and occasionally consulted on some cases. He also had a standing invitation for every Agency gathering and very rarely passed up a good party.

"Lee, what is that ridiculous outfit you're wearing?" Humbug boomed.

"Lee 'won' the Covert Ops drawing this year," Agent Tanaka quipped.

"Ah those guys on the sixth floor really have a great sense of humor!" Humbug exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while you can. It's a once in a lifetime event," Lee griped.

"How's retired life treating you?" Agent Fillion asked – he was the last young buck that Humbug had trained and still hadn't grown out of the hero worship phase.

"I can truthfully say I'm really enjoying it, Mal. I still keep busy with a few projects here, but I have been spending my time doing things that I've waited all my life to do."

'Like what, Humbug?" Lee asked mischievously.

"I'm writing a detective, novel "Humbug said proudly. "Who knows if it will ever gets published, but I have had the premise inside me for over 30 years. It practically writes itself. I have a steamy part in it where the character is modeled after you, Scarecrow." They all burst out laughing. Humbug was such a crack up.

"Here comes our happy homemaker" Francine sniped.

"Be nice, Francine," Lee admonished.

"Hello, Humbug," Amanda said, joining the group.

"Hello, Mrs. King," Humbug greeted her warmly with a hug. "How are you? Do you still like this spy business or is your partner in the red ski suit driving you crazy?" He winked at Amanda and she had a hunch she now knew where Lee might have learned that expression. Lee laughed out loud at Humbug's teasing.

"He treats me all right, but he keeps telling me to stay in the car." Amanda pretended to be annoyed.

"Oh, never do that!" Humbug exclaimed.

'Aw, jeez, Humbug, now's she's never gonna listen to me." Lee overemphasized his discontent in jest.

"Well, it's only fair, Scarecrow. You never listened to me either." He paused as something across the room caught his eye. "Ah, if you'll excuse me, I see someone under the mistletoe who needs my special attention." Humbug exited with a quick hand flourish and loped over to an elegant woman who was smiling fetchingly at the retired operative. "Why, hello, Helena. Don't you look radiant in your emerald green suit? It matches the mistletoe above your lovely countenance." Before the woman knew what hit her, Humbug scooped her up in a Clark Gable style embrace and matched his gesture with a romance novel worthy kiss. She then kissed him back with equal passion. "Hello, Walter dear," she said breathlessly as they made their way toward the spiked cider bowl.

"Lee, isn't that Mrs. Marston?" Amanda asked, amazed.

Lee whistled out loud. "Yeah, I think it is."

"That old dog still has it, even in that sweater jacket get up" Francine said, overly reverent. They all had another good laugh at Humbug's expense. Sensing they were laughing at him, Humbug blew them all a kiss from across the room while Mrs. Marston dabbed the corner of his mouth with a cocktail napkin grinning like a schoolgirl.

The afternoon passed quickly. Presents and desserts were exchanged, food and beverages were consumed and good companionship was shared by all.

Somewhere near 5 o'clock – the same day

Things were not festive at the Fortune Garden. Rachel was worried that her brother Martin hadn't returned home. He'd been due around 2 PM and even though he was only a few hours late he usually called to let her know of any change in plans. Another contributing factor to her worry was that she'd overheard him with Lee in the alley on Friday evening. However, she didn't let on that she knew anything about the Triangles or the threatening note. It would only upset him to know that he caused her any distress, so she bore her knowledge in silence. She was thankful for the protection the Agency provided for her family and had felt pretty safe all weekend, but now with his disappearance, she didn't know what to do.

"Think, Rachel, think" she chastised herself. It was too early to report him missing to the police. Seeing the two agents parked in the blue sedan across and down the street from her property she mustered up her courage and decided go over and talk to them.

"Excuse me. I know I'm not supposed to know that you're from the Agency and you're here protecting us from the Triangles, but…well…I do."

The two agents sat up straighter in their seats. The blond agent in the driver seat leaned forward. "I guess if we told you we didn't know what you're talking about, you wouldn't believe us."

"I'm afraid not," she said apologetically.

"What blew our cover, Mrs. Wu?" the black female agent asked from the passenger seat.

"Nothing. Really you both were doing a great job, but I overheard Lee Stetson's conversation with my brother about getting agency protection because of the Triangles and since you haven't left this spot all day I figured you were the protection. Look, I really need your help," she said urgently.

"Sure. I'm Alan Washburn and this is my partner Zoe Caldwell. What can we do for you?"

"Well, maybe I'm overreacting, but Martin was supposed to be home a few hours ago. I haven't heard from him. It might be nothing, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't think you're overreacting at all considering who we're dealing with," Zoe said. "Alan, call the Agency and get a team down here to look for him. Also we need to put a team inside the house, too. I don't want to take any chances."

"You got it." He wasn't going to argue with his partner. She was, after all, the senior agent. He picked up the car phone and when the Agency switchboard answered gave the appropriate pass codes and asked to be patched into the bullpen.

Zoe saw the fear in Rachel's eyes. "Don't worry, Mrs. Wu, we'll keep your family safe and we'll find your brother."

"Thank you," Rachel said gratefully. Zoe got out of the car and followed her across the street to the restaurant. Rachel stopped just before entering the front door and drew Agent Caldwell off to the side for a moment while speaking softly. "Please, if we can do this without scaring our two children, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll try to keep this as low key as possible inside," she comforted.

'Martin, where are you?' she implored silently as they headed up the stairs to the residential part of the building.

Back at the bullpen - around the same time

The party was beginning to wind down. Many of the agents and other personnel began to gather their coats and Christmas bounty. Francine was cuddled with Mal in the corner office nursing a bottle of meritage that she had initially brought in for special friends to share with her. 'Well, Fillion certainly is special in a gorgeous kind of special kind of way,' Francine's tipsy brain concluded. They promised to continue the evening for a while at Nedlindger's and then perhaps even afterward. Humbug and Mrs. Marston were nowhere to be found and Billy and Jeannie were getting ready to leave so they could greet family and friends at their home for their Christmas Eve dinner party.

Lee could see everyone pairing off and, although he hadn't completely admitted it to himself, it bothered him. His thoughts were interrupted by a physical response – the Santa suit was beginning to itch. That damned thing was so uncomfortable. He couldn't wait to get it off. Just a few more minutes until Billy left and he could be rid of it – forever! Maybe he'd burn it, too in his fireplace as some kind of Solstice ritual. 'Fireplace. Hmm. Jenni's coming over this evening. Is she worth putting a log or two on the fire for? That might be a nice way to warm things up.'

As his mind began to fantasize about his late night activities his eyes caught Amanda making the rounds wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays before she left for the next few days. This had the effect of a cold shower. 'Look at her. She really loves this time of year.' It was easy for him to dismiss her actions as too sentimental, but seeing her in the glow of the season brought a strange sensation to his chest. It tightened a little when he thought of what an evening might be like with her instead - friends, family, love, meaningful companionship. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Stetson? It must be the spiked cider' - his inner monologue was interrupted by more itching. "Damn it!" he yelled out loud to no one in particular and started scratching furiously at his backside. Then there was a spot in between his shoulders that he just couldn't reach. As he flailed in pure misery he felt soft hands on his back and then a gentle, but firm scratching right in the spot where it itched the most. Before he could catch himself his sighed out loud at the relief that this unknown angel had bestowed upon him. As his body began to relax and becoming mildly aroused he turned around expecting to see some nubile representative from the steno pool. Instead he saw a very amused Amanda smiling impishly at him.

He stiffened at the sight of her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the sensations she was producing in his body. "I'm glad I could provide some entertainment for you during this holiday season," his tone was dripping with acid.

"You're welcome," she said, her smile now becoming a little forced. She wasn't aware of the effect she was having on him.

"Aw hell, Amanda, I just hate this thing!" It wasn't quite an apology, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"I know, Lee, but you'll soon be able to take it off. I think you've performed your duty admirably - and the real Santa will need it soon." She couldn't resist teasing him a little more. The impish smile returned.

"Well he can have it back, fleas and all," Lee said disgustedly.

Knowing she would not be able to coax him into a better mood she cut her losses and said, "Merry Christmas, Lee."

Summoning an inner grace that he didn't know he possessed he said, grudgingly, "You too, Amanda." Watching her go, he felt a strange need to know what she was doing after she left the Agency this evening. "Amanda, what are your plans tonight?"

Surprised, she stopped in mid stride and turned around slowly. Was he asking her to join him somewhere for a little while? He was still technically on duty, but he could go to a nearby bar or restaurant while he finished out his shift as long as the Agency had a phone number where he'd be. 'Amanda, you'll never know what he wants unless you ask, so stop rambling in your head!'

"Why do you ask? Is there something you need me to do?" She asked, eagerly.

"No. Just curious," he said affecting an air of casualness.

Unbeknownst to him, Amanda could see right through his bluff. He always became aloof when he was covering up for emotions he didn't feel like sharing. She wondered if the particular emotion that was causing him his current discomfort was loneliness. She would have gladly invited him to the caroling party at her place, but was certain he would refuse. Also, she'd have a tough time explaining his presence to her mother, but she would have eventually figured out some kind of justification if she even thought there was a chance of him accepting her invitation.

Instead she nodded knowingly at the familiar game he played and answered "I'm getting ready for dinner with my family. Aunt Lillian just got into town this afternoon. Then we're going caroling in our neighborhood and having a little party for the families at our place afterward. It's such a great time of year to have people over and we're going to have a fire going in our fireplace tonight. Then my family and I are all going to the midnight church service." She managed to keep the rambling to a minimum this time.

He didn't know why her description of a warm gathering with her friends and family annoyed him, but it did. "Well, that's sounds so suburban ideal." He could barely keep the sarcasm out of his tone. Seeing the brief flash of hurt in her eyes he regretted it the moment he said it.

Composing herself she gave him what he identified as that special little smile used only for him when she tried to conceal tremendous irritation. "Well, see you later, Lee." And with that statement, she turned abruptly on her heels and left.

He paused a moment, angry at himself, then called after her. "Amanda, wait. Amanda!" He raced down the hall, but the extra seconds he used to think through his actions made him too late to intercept her. The elevator doors closed just as he got to them, a physical retaliation for him shutting her out once again.

'Why do I always do this to her?' he asked himself. He felt so ungrateful and deflated after his unkind words. Before his psyche could come up with an answer Billy's voice penetrated his gloom.

"Scarecrow! We have a situation - in my office, now." Billy wasn't pleased that it now appeared he was going to miss his family's dinner party.

"I'm coming" Lee said, dashing through the bullpen and through Billy's door. Jeannie was still in the office.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said tenderly to his wife. "It looks like this might be a long night."

"That's OK, dear. I'll save a plate for you." She kissed him, walked toward, Lee and gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas, Lee. You stay safe out there."

"Merry Christmas, Jeannie. Maybe I can help wrap up whatever this is, soon," Lee encouraged, returning her hug, even though he didn't feel he deserved it.

"I hope so. Good luck." Jeannie departed trying not to worry too much about both men she left behind.

Once Jeannie left, Billy got back to business. "We received a call from Washburn requesting backup over at the Four Seasons. It seems that your friend Martin has gone missing. I'm sending a team over to cover their residence and another team to initiate a search for him. Mrs. Wu requested your presence as well." Not hesitating, Lee started heading for the door while Billy added, "and Scarecrow: she knows about pretty much everything."

"Will do, Billy," Lee called behind him as he crossed the bullpen on his way to the elevator. He wondered how she found out, but knew he'd get the answer shortly.

Chinatown – early evening the same day

When Lee arrived on the scene he headed straight toward the restaurant. As he approached the front door he couldn't help but overhear some snickers from the agent posted outside the restaurant. "What's so damn funny, Caldwell?"

"Nothing, just – "

"Lee! "Rachel interrupted the young agent with her enthusiasm. "Thank you for coming so quickly. This is my father."

"Mr. Lee," Lee said respectfully, then shook his hand.

"Call me Henry. We all really appreciate you coming to help us." He tried to bear his fear with dignity, but Lee could tell he was very worried about his son. That prompted Lee to ask the next question.

"How much do you know, Henry?"

"Rachel told me and her husband George pretty much everything she knows – "

"And that means they both probably know everyone you know, Lee. Sorry," finished Rachel.

"I had no idea you were listening to us. There's a future for you at the Agency if you want," Lee said trying to inject humor in the situation.

"If I'd known the Agency was sending Santa Claus to help us I would've prepared a list of things we needed," Rachel replied, accepting Lee's attempt to lighten the mood.

"What? Oh hell. I forgot I had it on!" 'Damn, that's what Caldwell was laughing at.' Out loud he said, "Look, I'll explain this getup later. I want to get to work on finding your brother. Can you tell me anything about the last time you saw him?"

"Yes – it was about 10 this morning when I asked him to pick up the Kai-lan. I told the other agents that he takes the alley. It's about a mile to the market and the alley is a direct route. They're all out there right now searching for clues," Agent Caldwell said.

"That's right. I'll join them and see if I can find anything. Where's your little girl?"

"She's upstairs on the second floor, in the living room. My husband George wanted to keep her away from all this excitement. Agent Washburn is staying with her for protection."

"Good. Well, hopefully I'll be back soon with something to go on. Try to stay calm. We'll get him back." He patted her on the arm, acknowledged her father with a quick nod and then left to begin his search of the DC Chinatown alley system.

Arlington, VA – later that evening

Amanda walked down Maplewood Drive with her friends and family singing "The Christmas Song". It was one of her favorites and to her embodied the spirit of the season and what she felt like when she spent time with her family. The song also returned her thoughts to Lee Stetson and how he wouldn't be experiencing any of the things that the song described, and that made her sad. Only a few hours previous the predominant emotion she had felt toward him was pure anger. She hadn't expected him to push her away that time and he really hurt her feelings. Her mother, as always, knew something was wrong, but Amanda told her she was just feeling a little tired and needed to get her second wind. She tried to concentrate on the moment to lift her spirits and that had been a good strategy. The house was too beautiful and her family's cheerful mood too infectious for her to stay angry for very long.

When she began to sing the final chorus of the song which started with "And so I'm offering this simple phrase, to kids from one to ninety-two" she realized just how much pain he was enduring at this time of year. The season was tough on people who didn't have anyone to spend it with. In his case, he actually did have friends he could visit, but he was too afraid to become attached for fear of losing someone he loved yet again. Her heart went out to him and she promised to herself that she would say a prayer for him at church this evening, asking for relief to come to his soul.

The song finished, it was their last carol for the evening, and they all headed to her home to continue the enchanting festivities. Amanda stopped briefly before entering the warmth of her home so she could present to the universe a clear intent for her friend. Gazing upward she whispered her oath to the star-filled night sky.

"Be happy tonight, Lee, whatever it is you're doing."

An alley in Chinatown - later that evening

Lee shined his flashlight in the back alley hoping to find some kind of evidence that would help find his friend. They had been searching for hours before they caught a lead from the convenience shop owner who placed Martin in the area that morning. He was taking out his trash and saw Martin on his daily walk to the market. The agents were looking for any personal effects or objects that could've been dropped in a struggle. Apparently the shop owner heard some scuffling a couple of minutes later but attributed that to the stray cats fighting over scraps. It was a weak link and the darkness made it difficult to see anything, but every minute counted if Lee wanted to see his friend alive again - and it was all they had to go on.

Agent Rodriguez walked towards Lee. He had a small bag of something in his hand. "Do you think this might mean anything?" he asked as he handed it to Lee. "I found it next to the dumpster."

"F. D. Fung – Herbalist" Lee said out loud reading the label. "I don't know, but it's strange that someone would leave a brand new, unopened bag of herbs next to a dumpster. I don't think this was intentional. I'll go back to the Four Seasons and see if anyone knows anything."

Lee returned to the restaurant and found Rachel's father Henry in the kitchen. They were closed for business, but he was making a bowl of what looked like roast pork noodle soup.

"Hi Lee. Want some lo mein? I always want to eat them in broth when I'm nervous."

"No thanks, Henry. They look really good, but I'm too distracted to eat right now. Hey, this was found by a dumpster in the alley by one of our agents. Do you know what it is?" Lee handed him the package.

'Yeah. It's Chinese herb tea. This particular brand is used for hives. That herbalist is a crook, though. He overcharges his customers and does a bait and switch with the product. 20 years ago, my friend went to get some chuan xiong for a headache and when he went to take it found out it was mixed mostly with dried wood ear mushrooms. Nowadays only people who don't know any better go to this guy." Henry stirred the noodles more vigorously in disgust.

"Do you think Fung is shady enough to hook up with the Triangles?" Lee inquired.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, he's in terrible debt. I would think he would be pretty desperate to make money," Henry speculated.

"Where's his shop?"

"Massachusetts near 7th."

"I think it's worth taking a look at that store right now. Henry, you may have led us closer to an answer. Thanks!" Lee strode toward the door.

"You be careful out there," Henry called after him. Lee waved an acknowledgement on his way out.

A few minutes later in a seedy part of Chinatown

Lee parked his Corvette a couple of blocks away from the herbalist's store and went the rest of the way on foot. Trusting his gut he called for backup, just in case, but they hadn't arrived yet. 'Amanda would be glad I did that,' he thought to himself. He felt an ache in his chest at the memory of their last exchange. He had to push that feeling aside to concentrate.

He didn't think he'd been followed, but decided to take an indirect route and go through the store's back door in case any pointy polygons were watching. Picking the lock with practiced ease he entered and began to explore the darkened room. It was pretty much a storage area and the pungent smell of herbs permeated the air. He heard the sound of voices underneath him and saw a sliver of light coming through a crack in a floorboard betraying the illusion of solidity. He dropped to his knees and felt around for a hidden trap door. The floorboard was loose and he easily removed it revealing what he was looking for. Carefully he pulled on the latch raising the door above his head. He hoped his hunch was correct and that there wasn't anyone nearby that could see or hear him.

His hunch paid off. He saw steps that led down to a corridor lined with doors on either side of a pathway. There was one door on the right that was ajar and Lee heard the voices coming from there. He lay on the floor straining to listen to the conversation that was transpiring.

"I don't know, Jackie - "

"What do you mean you don't know? We own you! You do as you're told - stop scratching!"

"Sorry Mr. Chu. I lost my herbs."

"I don't care about your damn herbs! Get out of here and check on our guest."

Lee wondered briefly if that stuff would be good for his reaction to the wretched thing he was wearing and deduced that one of Chu's men had dropped the bag by the dumpster. His train of thought was cut short when he heard footsteps. He instinctively flattened further into the floor, but realized the steps were heading away from him and relaxed a little. He heard keys in a lock, a creaky door open and then close. He wondered if that guest was Martin. The conversation in the other room continued.

"Look, I'm grateful to you for bailing me out and I've agreed to your demands - giving you office space down here to run your operations, using my store as a front, but I never agreed to anyone being killed!"

"Just what kind of mafia do you think you're dealing with?" the voice that clearly belonged to Jackie Chu taunted. "You're a piece of work, Fung. Martin Lee dies tonight by my bullets. He knows too much.."

"Please Jackie. I've known him and his family since he was a kid!"

"Can it, Fung, or you go with him! He dies at midnight at the same time the rest of his family goes, and if I'm lucky I'll take a whole bunch of Feds with them. There's a poetry in this little synchronicity of mine. Now, get out of my face! I have some phone calls to make."

Lee looked at his watch as he heard Fung walking towards the steps that led upstairs. It read 10:33 PM which didn't leave Lee a lot of time. Now would be a good opportunity to find out where Martin was being held, rescue him and call in a bomb squad. Where the hell was his backup? He gently closed the trap door, pressed himself against the wall across from it and waited. Fung inevitably emerged from below. As he bent over to close the door Lee tackled him, pulled him away from the entrance and pinned him on the ground. It happened so quickly that Fung only uttered a single gasp.

Covering his month Lee hissed in his ear, "Don't make a sound. I'm a federal agent. I'll help you, if you help me out, pal. Do we have an understanding here?"

Fung ceased his struggling and nodded. Lee let him go. They both stood up. Fung turned around and faced him, his eyes widening when he saw what Lee was wearing.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Lee threatened when he saw Fung eyeing his crimson suit. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Give me witness protection and then we do," Fung said, stubbornly.

"If little children can still open presents tomorrow at the Four Seasons we'll talk. It's the best I can do. Take it or leave it." Lee calculated that Fung didn't like the idea of Martin's family being blown to bits.

Lee's cold stare cut right into Fung. "All right, all right, you have a deal," Fung acquiesced.

"First I want to know where Martin Lee is being held and second, where's the bomb in the Lee residence?"

"Martin is being held downstairs in the last room on the left. Here are the keys," Fung said handing Lee a key ring. "Use the big gold one. I don't know where the bomb is. I swear I only found out about it a couple of minutes ago."

"All right," said Lee just as several agents made their way through the back door.

Relieved at their arrival, Lee brought them up to speed and began firing off orders in rapid succession. "Send a bomb squad over to the Lee's ASAP. Something is going to blow at midnight - and one of you keep an eye on this guy," Lee said as he shoved Fung towards a blond male agent. I'm going to get Martin. He's being held downstairs. The rest of you, get ready for a sting. Most of the key players are down there including the king rat, himself - what?" They were all snickering at him.

"Aw c'mon you guys. Give me a break!" he said, straightening the front of his Santa coat. They all stopped laughing, with effort.

Fung cut into the conversation. "I have one more thing to say to improve my situation." He was now singing like a nightingale.

"Go on" Lee said, impatient to get to his friend.

"Tonight is also when they're sending a huge drug shipment out of their warehouse."

"You hear that fellas and gal? Two busts for the price of one."

"We're on it," said the female operative and ran out the door to make another call into the Agency.

With stealth Lee scaled the stairs with four agents in tow. They all moved in unison and the ordeal was ended quickly. Lee unlocked the door to Martin's room while the other agents busted open two other doors and fired off a round of shots in response to being shot at first. Lee saw the big Chinese man guarding Martin across the room. He was distracted with his scratching and Lee used that to his advantage to ambush him with his fists. It took several blows in which he also sustained a few, but he eventually felled him with a kick to the head. Then he covered Martin with his body to make sure he was safe until the shots died down. All in all the sting happened pretty quickly. The final tally was four dead Triangles, three living (including two wounded and one unscathed king rat), and one rescued victim.

"Hey Santa, you knew exactly what I wanted for Christmas!" Martin muffled underneath the cloying red fabric. Lee jumped off of him now that the excitement was over and started working on the ropes that were binding him.

"Stow it, Marty, and good to see you, too. I hate to end our reunion so quickly, but we have a small matter to attend to - which is to figure out where the hell a bomb is in your house! Do you think we could move this along? Oh and by the way, it's supposed to go off at midnight."

Martin's eyes widened at this new development. "Just get my feet undone!"

They were soon running towards Lee's Corvette. By the time Lee reached the house Martin had completely untied himself with the help of Lee's pocket knife. Lee saw the bomb squad arrive and waved at them and agent Caldwell to come inside with him. They burst into the ground floor and raced up the stairs to the living room. They both figured it was the best place to start since that was where the note was found.

They entered the living room to a scene of a grinning Alan Washburn having the time of his life juggling balls and entertaining Martin's three-year old niece.

"Washburn, we have a situation. Do you think we could get you all to move upstairs for a second?"

"Martin!" cried Rachel, momentarily interrupting the exchange as she ran to him and hugged him fiercely. Relief flooded her features. Henry and Rachel's husband George were also in tow. Martin hugged them all back.

"Sure," Washburn continued, sobering as his agent training took over. "C'mon, little one. Next I'll juggle those rubber duckies or goslings or whatever those things are in your bathroom…" he explained as he began ushering her out of the room, but it was too late. The little girl made a squeak, effectively ditched Washburn and ran over to Lee crying "Santi Claus!" then noticing his clean-shaven face questioned "Where's your beard?"

"I left it at the North Pole" Lee improvised forcing a smile. He was now stressed almost beyond reason and this was the last thing he needed. Calming his voice as best he could, he continued, "Look, Santa needs you to go upstairs so he can hide your presents. Do you think you could do that?"

"OK, Santi Claus," she said as she was escorted out of the room by the rest of her family and agent Washburn.

"Holy buckets, Lee, it's after eleven!" Martin exclaimed once the room was cleared.

"Yeah, Marty, I'm keenly aware of the time!" Lee snarled.

Everyone left behind began to search the living room for the bomb. Time passed painfully. The search was going nowhere and everyone's tension level was rising and Lee had just about reached his limit. Then, about a half an hour into the search Lee expelled a non-verbal cry that sounded something like "Aarghhahhauck!" as he pointed to the spray bottle underneath the tree. The label innocently read:

_Friendly Foliage Christmas Tree Saver_

"What?" Martin cried out, startled.

"Check it out," Lee said calming himself and pointing at the bottle. "Friendly Foliage…Foliage will fly like Santa's reindeer?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Martin exclaimed now on the same page with Lee. "Those creeps put a bomb in my sister's Christmas tree? I'll kill them!"

"Let's get this thing out of here so you can get the chance!" Lee exclaimed as he started unplugging the lights. Soon after they all carefully began hoisting the tree onto their shoulders, careful not to jar any of the ornaments. Any one of them could be the bomb.

What neither of them noticed was that Martin's little niece was quietly observing them at the bottom of the second floor stairs. Lee's cry had startled her and before any adults had taken notice upstairs she had slipped down to the living room.

Lee suddenly felt a tug at his jacket. "What the -?" He strained against his burden, turned and stopped just short of an epithet as two large black eyes stared up at him.

Her little mouth, framed in a frown, opened and she spoke in a lilting voice that only little girls could possess. "Santi Claus, why, why are you taking our Christmas tree?" She paused a moment then repeated herself for emphasis, "Why?"

Lee left the burden of the tree to the rest of his colleagues, strode toward her and knelt down. Her words were strangely familiar to him.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked, almost in wonder.

"My full name is Cindy_Lou_Wu," she recited proudly.

"That's really your name?" The similarity of her name to a certain dweller of Whoville momentarily stupefied him and he did a double take.

"Yes, Santi Claus," she replied a little afraid now at his scrutiny.

'C'mon Scarecrow' he thought to himself 'You're so smart and so slick, you have to think up a lie, and think it up quick!' The Seussian cadence was an unconscious tribute to long buried memories of Lee's sophomore year in high school when he was invited over to his neighbor's house to watch "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" with a bunch of other friends the first time it aired on television. It was one of the last times he'd actually enjoyed the holiday.

Pulling himself out of his brief reverie he realized he had to think fast. Then he got an idea, a wonderful, Seussian idea. "Why my sweet little tot, there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here." He was surprised that he remembered the words as he gave her a Stetson smile.

The little girl giggled at his rhyme and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Santi Claus," she whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her affection affected him as he released her embrace and sent her scampering back to her mother's arms. The family and Washburn were now standing in the living room.

He didn't like lying to a kid, especially this one. She had the same look of trust in her eyes as Amanda did. He only hoped that the tree would blow to pieces away from everyone else. Later he would gladly deal with an explanation to little Cindy about why he stole her tree - because that meant that they'd all still be alive.

Walking over to Martin, Caldwell and the bomb squad, Lee returned his share of the barked burden back to his shoulder and motioned to head toward the stairs. When they got to the Corvette, Lee ran to the driver's side, opened the door and rolled down the back windows.

"I don't think it's going to fit" Caldwell strained.

"Just be careful!" Lee helped them stuff the treacherous tree in the back seat area. Then he got into the Corvette and started her up.

Martin ran around to the passenger side. "I'm going with you!" he declared.

"Forget it, Marty!" Lee said stubbornly. "Go be with your family."

"Lee…" Martin stopped unable to find his voice.

"It's all right. I'll make it back, and when I do I want some of Henry's noodles!"

He then raced down 6th Street toward the Tidal Basin hoping he'd get there before the Triangles could spread their Christmas cheer.

The Tidal Basin – moments after the beginning of this story…

Lee screeched to a halt and ran around to the back of the car. Looking at his watch he gasped "11:59! C'mon conifer, here we go!" He ran around to the side of his car that was facing the basin and frisked the fir. Angels, woodland creatures and Santa Claus smiled back at him mockingly. As he prayed for an adrenaline rush to aid him in his pitching of the pine he saw a single red triangular ornament sneering at him near the top of the tree.

"It couldn't be this trite" he sighed. He whipped the ornament toward the basin. It hit the water, it floated a moment…and then it exploded. Streams of water sprayed harmlessly sparkling in the backlight of Washington, DC.

Releasing breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he stared blankly over the basin and said out loud to no one in particular "Yep - that went well."

Fatigue replaced adrenaline as Lee sank back onto the Corvette placing his head in his hands. Finally able to take a moment for self-reflection he concluded that he was in a lousy mood. A lollapalooza of a headache was beginning to bloom in the back of his head, he had probably an all night debriefing to look forward to with Billy, who would probably be angry at him for ruining his Christmas Eve: he was still wearing that mangy suit from Hades, there would be no bedroom gymnastics with flexible Jenni…and Amanda would probably would never speak to him again. 'Amanda…my thoughts always return to you…' With sudden vitriol he ejaculated, "Aw hell, I hate Christmas!"

Performing his second to last duty for the evening he rallied his strength and addressed the tree. "C'mon, conifer, let's you and me get back to the ranch," he said drained. At least he could bring little Cindy back her Christmas tree. With that pronouncement, he straightened his cherry colored coat for no reason and got into the Corvette.

In front of the Four Seasons - some minutes later

When Lee pulled up to the front of the restaurant Agent Caldwell ran over to give him a status report. Roughly around the same time Lee had been tending to the tree, the other operatives (based on Fung's information) were able to execute a major drug bust at the warehouse. All the Triangles key players were accounted for and this particular sect of Chinese mafia no longer posed a threat to Chinatown or the rest of DC. This news lightened Lee's mood slightly as he motioned to the rest of the agents on site to give him a hand with the tree.

The Lee-Wu family greeted him enthusiastically. After they placed the tree in its original spot, little Cindy ran toward Lee and hugged his leg. Her openly grateful smile and shining onyx eyes compelled him to pick her up and hold her close to him.

She whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Santi Claus. I love you" and snuggled into his left shoulder. Lee felt the surprising sting of tears behind his eyes as this innocent child managed to cut down all the layers of his protection and bore straight into his heart.

He composed himself as best he could and said softly in her ear "You're welcome, Cindy Lou Wu" then kissed her forehead and handed her back to her mother.

Rachel placed her free hand on Lee's arm and said, "We're so grateful to you. Thank you for keeping us safe and bringing Martin back to us."

"It's late. Stay over, man. You can bunk on the fourth floor and we've go to have something here you can change into," Martin coaxed as he slapped Lee on his back. "I always make Christmas dinner to give Rachel a break in the kitchen, don't I, Sis?" Rachel shook her head at her sibling's teasing. "You'd love Christmas goose Chinese style!" Martin's father, Rachel and her husband George began chiming in with encouragement while little Cindy clapped her hands.

He couldn't. Lee just couldn't accept the invitation. He'd be intruding. He'd get too close again. It hurt to be too close. The inner voices that signified Lee's damage would not be silenced. They triumphed again and closed his thawing heart.

Resigned, he waited until their voices died down to address them. "Thanks, but I really can't. I've got an all night debriefing ahead of me," (well it wasn't a lie) "and by the time it's over I'll just want to go to bed. I'm glad you're all safe and I'll take a rain check, OK? You know you can always depend on me for Duck Friday." He smiled as convincing a smile as he could muster, but could tell they were disappointed.

"OK Lee," Martin said understanding more than Lee realized. "You take good care of yourself and see you after the holidays."

"Wait!" said Henry. "Don't go yet." Henry disappeared into the family kitchen and reappeared while putting two containers, one filled with noodle soup and the other filled with boneless pork spareribs in a brown bag. He also had a flask of something tucked in his pants. "Heat this up when you get home," he said as he handed Lee the brown bag "and drink this with it," Henry said as he handed him the flask. "Room temperature is fine."

"Thanks for the soup, Henry. What's in the bottle?" Lee asked curious.

'It's baijiu. Just trust me." Henry winked then squeezed his arm.

Lee smiled mischievously back at the mercurial old man, accepting his package and adult beverage. He then exchanged hugs with Martin's family and departed down the stairs. As the Lee-Wu family watched him drive away from the second floor window, little Cindy chirped: "Santi Claus is lonely." Her mother smiled knowingly, nodded and then kissed her on the cheek. Soon after, they all prepared for bed, and thanks to that lonely scarecrow in a Santa suit, they would be able to rise later in the day to celebrate Christmas.

Tuesday December 25th – early Christmas morning

Lee was able to wrap up his debriefing quickly. Billy was in a generous mood and surprisingly congenial toward Lee, although he didn't understand why. As he relayed the last bit of information to Billy about the case, his stomach growled loudly.

"That's our cue. Go home, Lee" Billy directed.

"All right, Billy, and sorry about your dinner party" Lee apologized probably for the fifth time that morning.

"That's OK. Busting Jackie Chu and the Triangles more than makes up for that and, besides, Jeannie's used to you screwing up our Christmas Eves." Billy grinned at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Billy looked at him deadpan: "you can take off the suit now."

Startled, Lee looked down at himself. He had forgotten he was wearing it! Billy broke out into a laugh at the look on Lee's face. "You do have a change of clothes, don't you, man?"

"Yeah," Lee replied exasperated and relieved at the same time. "All right, I'm out of here. Get home safe, Billy."

"You too, Scarecrow. See you in a couple of days and - Merry Christmas." Billy 's tone was gently sincere.

"Thanks, Billy. Enjoy your family." With that statement Lee gave him a tired smile, nodded and then walked over to his desk to retrieve his clothes.

Billy closed the door to his office. The look in Lee's eyes concerned him and he allowed himself a moment to observe him through the blinds. Unaware of being watched Lee let his candid expression relax into profound sadness as he picked up his presents and his Chinese food and slipped out of the bullpen. Billy hoped someday that young man would have someone who loved him. He didn't deserve to go home to an empty apartment while Billy could go home to the loving arms of his wife. Maybe, someday, he'd realize what Amanda King could be to him. Sighing, he signed his last document and anticipated the delicious repast his wife had left for him on the stove. With any luck, she might still be waiting up for him and they could have a little brandy nightcap to toast Christmas morning.

'_It's fun to lie under the Christmas tree and look up. It's so tall - even taller than Daddy! I could hide under here all day and no one could find me. It could be my fort! I could defend my parents from the enemy! Its lights cover it all over. The glass things make it look like ice is all over it. Daddy isn't downstairs yet. Maybe I can open one present and he won't...'_

"_Lee, just what do you think you're doing, young man?"_

'_Uh oh. Mummy's going to be mad. Wait, she's kind of smiling.' "Can't I open one?" _

"_Well, you've been very patient-" 'Mummy has the most beautiful smile' "-so I guess just that one. But that's all for now. Daddy is still upstairs getting ready." _

'_She hugs me. I love when she hugs me. She smells so good and her skin is so soft. Her brown eyes are looking at me. They're always filled with love. What's in the box? Maybe it's a train set. Maybe it's a puppy. I love trains! I love puppies! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! Here comes Daddy. Now he can get to see me open my first present...'_

'_Wait! Where are my parents? Where is my home? What I am doing? Oh, I know. The usual. Running for my life. There are trains. I used to love trains. This is a station full of them. I have a package. I need to get the package to Guthrie. He'll be wearing a red hat. I can't. They're going to ambush me. There. That lady over there. I'll give it to her. She has brown eyes, just like Mum's. She's beautiful. She'll help me. I know she will. Wait. She's not helping me. She's scared of me. Don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. Maybe if I beg…'_

"_I'm in trouble. Please. Please." 'Her face softens. Everything stops. Everything freezes. Except us. It's just her and me in this timeless bubble together. She's looking at me. She's smiling. Her smile is so warm. Its love is palpable. She opens the package and out jumps a puppy. He starts licking my face. We're laughing. Hey! That tickles! Hey-!'_

"Hey!" Lee woke to find Mrs. Klaussen's Dachshund licking his face. She lived down the hall from him. "Max! What are you doing here?" He began to pet his visitor as he sluggishly recalled the events of the last few hours. When he got back to his apartment he'd barely had the strength to get out of Santa garb, shower and shrug and into a pair of blue boxers and a t-shirt. Then he checked his message – needless to say he wouldn't be hearing from Jenni again - heated up Henry's soup, had a shot of that baijiu and passed out on the couch. He had been so exhausted that he left the door ajar without realizing it. 'Some operative I am,' he chided himself.

Max must have come through his door recently. After Lee gave him a piece of duck a couple of months ago they had become best buddies. That was also when he met Max's owner. Mrs. Klaussen was a nice German lady who had brought him some mail that was mixed with hers. She was widowed and Max was her companion. Lately the little dog had fallen into the habit of wiggling out the door whenever his mistress opened it and would come visit with Lee. She always tottered after him, apologizing, but this time, he must have given her the slip. Lee didn't mind. The dog was always good company.

Still petting Max he looked at the clock on his wall. It read noon. "Damn. I didn't sleep through it," he said parodying Scrooge on Christmas morning. "C'mon, Max, let's get you home." He put on a pair of sweats and slippers and walked down the hall with Max trotting happily beside him. He rang the bell. No one answered. Most likely Mrs. Klaussen had gone to the convenience store to get a few extra things for Christmas company. "Well, pal, it's just you and me." He'd return Max in a little while.

Back at his apartment Lee began going through the motions of making his guacamole dip, but was having difficulty focusing on the task at hand. The dream had shaken him, especially the last part, and his thoughts once again returned to Amanda. He'd ruined her Christmas he was sure of it. He wanted to apologize, but if he came over on Christmas Day he would be intruding. Wouldn't he?

As Lee scooped out the last bit of avocado the spoon dropped from his hand spilling some pulp on the floor. He bent over to clean up his mess, but Max took care of it for him, becoming a brown blur as he eagerly lapped up the piece of escaped flesh.

Regarding the dog intently he spoke. "I can't stand this. I've got to see her." The dog licked his face again in encouragement. "But you realize, it's only to make sure she's OK. I really made her angry yesterday –"

"Woof. Grrrrr-!"

"All right! All right! Maybe it's more than that, but you can't say anything."

Max regarded him with an expression of loyalty – or it could have been yearning for another piece of avocado. Lee chose to believe the former motivation. Moved to action Lee got dressed and checked one more time to see if Mrs. Klaussen was home. When she responded to the chime, Lee returned her companion and embarked on his mission.

Since there was little traffic the car ride to Arlington passed quickly. When he got to Amanda's neighborhood Lee parked a block away so he wouldn't be detected. Taking his familiar route to the back of her house he settled himself with practiced calm at her kitchen window and began his observations. The household was bustling as everyone attended to their assigned task.

Caught up in the charm of the scene, Lee relocated to another window where he could continue watching them. Amanda had brought out her best china. There was a precision to what would otherwise appear as anarchy as each platter of food appeared on the table and was strategically placed.

The table looked beautiful adorned with lighted red-stemmed tapers and a lovely red and white floral arrangement placed at its center. Eventually everyone was seated. Amanda's boys sat across from each other, appearing to hurl verbal bombs every chance they could get. An older woman that could only be Dotty's sister Lillian sat next to Amanda's youngest son and Dotty was seated at one end of the table while Amanda sat at the head. There were other guests seated between the matriarchs that Lee didn't recognize. He could imagine how delicious Amanda's food tasted as he watched everyone enjoying their meal. There were two courses before the main: fruit compote and oyster stew. Then the goose appeared. It was probably a twenty pounder and it looked like there was chestnut stuffing to accompany it. There were also other sides – home made fresh cranberry sauce, candied sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, corn pudding, tossed salad and multiple desserts that awaited them on top of the low boy once the dinner was over. A larger part of him longed to sit at that table as more repressed memories of his last Christmas with his parents began to surface.

Stirred, Lee settled his gaze upon Amanda. She was enchanting, dressed in a white blouse and a red skirt with her hair piled on top of her head revealing her graceful neck. He started when he saw the look in her deep brown eyes as she served a plate of goose to her oldest boy. They held the same expression of unconditional love that his own mother had held for him. The scene then became uncomfortable and he felt unwanted tears stain his cheeks. He had no business being here at Amanda's Christmas. He felt no better than a Peeping Tom now. He'd more than fulfilled his obligation to see if see was OK. Clearly she was. Angered at his weakness he slipped through the hedge, headed toward the street and swiftly departed.

He hadn't realized that the object of his unwitting affection had seen him. Her eyes grew sad for a moment and then regained most of their gaiety as she returned to attending to her friends and family.

Later that evening…

The guacamole sat in Lee's stomach like a lump. He sipped his champagne dejectedly hoping it would break up the mass. Just as he was about to give up and move to a tumbler of Talisker the doorbell sounded. He was in no mood for company so he ignored it. It repeated once again. Enraged he stomped to the door to rid himself of this unwanted nuisance once and for all.

Armed with choice expletives to give his persistent pest a piece of his mind, he ripped open the door only to find his words choking in his throat. He thought he was hallucinating and reached out to touch his visitor's arm to make sure she was real. Amanda stood in front of him with a cautious smile on her face.

Words inevitably came to him, but they were primitive at best. "Why? How?" He was unable to continue.

"May I come in?" She asked, gently.

"Sure! Sorry. Of course," he stated still in shock. She walked past him and placed a large brown bag on top of his dining room table.

Amanda noted his lack of boundaries. She knew she had surprised him. She also knew she should tread lightly because his protective shields could go up at any time, potentially putting them in a predicament similar to yesterday's. She prepared herself accordingly this time. What she wasn't prepared for was the sudden sensation of strong arms encircling her and folding her into a very broad and very masculine chest. She felt him burying his face against her shoulder, his warm breath caressing her cheek as he whispered words softly in her right ear.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. I didn't mean it. I never wanted to hurt you."

Instead of saying anything she let him hold her there for a moment and then began to run her fingers through his thick hair, soothing him.

He eventually loosened his hold and settled his forehead against hers. She could see tears glistening in those soulful hazel eyes.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Of course, I forgive you," she stated simply and smiled up at him.

He felt pardoned and allowed her smile to warm him in a way he never had before.

Her body was flushed by the intimacy of their embrace. As much as she basked in his nearness, she needed to put a little distance between them for her own sense of decorum. "It is all right if I take off my coat? I won't stay too long, but you must be hungry, and goose with gravy needs to be served warm." Her voice shook a little, as well.

"Amanda, you didn't have to…" he cut himself off; the usual rebuttals seemed false on his lips.

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of you living off of guacamole today," she said, seamlessly covering for his awkward silence. They both laughed out loud moving the moment between them into something a bit more light and familiar.

He helped her out of her coat and asked, "How long can you stay?"

"Well, I told mother I was visiting a sick friend, so I have a couple of hours."

"Good. Then I can offer a bit of this." He quickly ran to the china cabinet, claimed another flute and with a flourish poured her a glass of champagne.

"Wow, " she exclaimed. "This is the '73?"

"Yes it is," he grinned.

"It's really wonderful," she stated gratefully after an approving sip.

"The perfect complement to your goose."

"I'll start getting it ready. There's other stuff, too."

"Let me help you." They both settled into the comfort of preparing food together. It felt so natural to be with her in this setting.

He built a fire to rival the one the other day and they sat together in front of it on the couch. As he reveled in her Christmas meal he recounted his adventures over the last 24 hours. He couldn't even embellish the story if he tried. The vision of Lee in his Santa suit busting the Triangles kept her in stitches. She was fascinated by his knowledge of Chinese cuisine and charmed by Rachel's daughter. She hoped she would get an opportunity to meet her and the rest of Martin's family someday.

Soon it was time for her to return to her family. Lee thanked her again for her food and her companionship. He escorted her to the door suddenly wishing the evening wouldn't end. It was then that they both noticed a sprig of something above them.

"Those jokers in 1014 apparently had a party last night. That's when they must have put this above my door." He smiled shyly down at her, clearing his throat.

"It looks like they gifted everyone on your floor" she laughed nervously and gestured to the rest of the entrances in the hallway.

She was unable to meet his gaze. He saw a blush blooming in her cheeks that made her painfully appealing. "Amanda," his deep voice caressed her name. Unable to resist a moment longer he took her face in his hands and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling away. He saw a look of wonder in her eyes and she was trembling slightly in his arms. He smiled at her tenderly and brought his lips to hers reassuring that the moment was real and belonged to them exclusively. No mission. No cover kiss. No excuses. He restrained himself, allowing the kiss to be affectionate, but chaste. It wasn't the right time to move things along where a kiss would normally take him. This was Amanda.

Even as he kissed her, Amanda knew that later she would dream about it all night long, when she finally could get to sleep. Surely it was just an innocent mistletoe fancy that Lee allowed himself to indulge in. He didn't really have those feelings for her, did he?

Yet, when they parted they sighed together as one. That action exchanged a meaning between them that wordlessly transformed their relationship. Their friendship was deepening and if both were willing it could move toward something more. Neither was ready to do so, but both enjoyed the feeling of being closer to one another and the unspoken agreement of some kind of permanent place in each other's lives.

"Merry Christmas, Amanda." He said it comprehending for the first time as an adult the meaning of those words.

"Merry Christmas Lee" she replied in turn. This time he didn't provide an explanation for his kiss and she was inspired.

Holding hands they walked in silence to her car. Neither wanted to speak in order to preserve the moment. They smiled openly at one another as he helped her into her seat. She looked up at him one last time and they waved at each other as she drove off.

Returning to his apartment he looked deeply into the embers of the fire. The future no longer seemed so bleak now that Amanda was irrevocably a part of it. Comforted by that realization, he felt his heart grow three times as he savored the last bite of her chocolate cake.

THE END

45


	2. Chapter 2

**Additional Notes and Credits**

Notes: Rather than publish this again, I just wanted to apologize for a contradiction in the story. When we first learn about Rachel Lee-Wu's daughter I have written that there were 2 children. I ended up changing my mind and missed one edit where Rachel said to Agent Caldwell:

"Please, if we can do this without scaring our two children, I'd really appreciate it."

I meant to edit the the line to read "our daughter" instead of "two children". Oops. Sorry!

Also, I had lines separating each section so reading the story in one post would have been easier on the eyes, but the text editor omitted them. Next time I will code in HTML.

Credits: For **Scarecrow****and****Mrs.****King** there are references made and/or quotes cited from the Season 1 episode "The Long Christmas Eve" written by Eugenie Ross-Leming, Brad Buckner and Peter Lefcourt and directed by James Frawley.

"If I Only Had a Brain" is a song by Harold Arlen (music) and E.Y. Harburg (lyrics) and performed by Ray Bolger.

Cheers!


End file.
